chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toot's New Friend
'Toot's New Friend '''is the 11th episode of Season 3. Plot Hoot is sent by Vee to do a run on his own. Toot, being Hoot's twin wants to check that he has everything. Toot sees that everyone is rushing around and that everyone is excited and she wonders why. Vee tells Toot there is a new trainee and she needs to look after her, but later, Vee announces to Toot she will have to move to another roundhouse with Hoot. Naturally, Toot feels unhappy. Olwin and Pete take Piper, the new trainee, on a flatbed. Calley tells Toot that Vee thinks they're grown up now so don't need Wilson, Brewster and Koko to look after them anymore. Vee announces that Piper is approaching. She comes out the tunnel with Olwin and Pete. Calley, Brewster and Vee introduce themselves to her, she says hello. Calley takes her off the Piggy-Back wagon, shes a bit confused and worried about coming down but Calley helps her. Decka calls her 'Deckalightful' and Speedy agrees, Pete says "Peepod they are going to get your fire lit and Boiler running". Piper is scared because she has never done anything like it before (she is newly built). All the chuggers start coming, Morgan talks her through filling her water tank, while the chuggers crowd around her, Speedy brings a special wagon to oil her, Morgan flicks a switch and her Tank Cap lifts up and Calley fills her up, Morgan tells her it's time to light her firebox. Morgan pushes a button and she feels a whoosh of water, Lori says that's a good thing. Toot is upset that Piper's getting all the attention. Speedy starts oiling her wheels, Piper thinks it tickles. She feels bubbles, a sound comes out, Speedy says its normal, Lori adjusts the gauges and steam flows out her smokestack. Pete says to chug her pullies to shoot steam out, she tries and succeeds. Everyone celebrates and Pete, Olwin, and Speedy are very happy so are the other chuggers, Piper is too. Frostini says it's magnifico and Decka says it brought a tear to her eye. Calley and Olwin ask Toot to show Piper the depot. Toot does so, but very quickly and Piper gets confused. Toot runs off when Hoot gets back. Toot tells him that there is a new trainee having their roundhouse, Hoot gets excited and wants to see her. Toot says she left her over there. Hoot thinks that's not very nice, but Toot says they had no friends when they came, but Hoot says they had each other. Toot realises how mean she's been and to Piper and that she needs a place to sleep at the roundhouse, Piper wants to sleep next to Hoot and Toot. So she makes the orange shed on the roundhouse opposite the trainee roundhouse with Pete, Irving, Zephie hers. They are happy and drive off coupled together. Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Chatsworth *Calley *Olwin *Emery *Old Puffer Pete *Irving *Zephie *Frostini *Speedy McAllister *Hoot and Toot *Piper new *Decka *Vee *Morgan *Lori *Harrison (''cameo) *Hodge (cameo) *Mtambo (cameo) *Dunbar (cameo) Gallery Toot'sNewFriend1.png Toot'sNewFriend2.png Toot'sNewFriend3.png Toot'sNewFriend4.png Toot'sNewFriend5.png TootsNewFriend2.jpg TootsNewFriend3.jpg TootsNewFriend4.jpg|Decka TootsNewFriend5.jpg TootsNewFriend6.jpg TootsNewFriend7.jpg TootsNewFriend8.jpg|Piper TootsNewFriend9.jpg TootsNewFriend10.jpg TootsNewFriend11.jpg TootsNewFriend12.jpg TootsNewFriend13.jpg TootsNewFriend14.jpg TootsNewFriend15.jpg TootsNewFriend16.jpg TootsNewFriend17.jpg TootsNewFriend18.jpg TootsNewFriend19.jpg TootsNewFriend20.jpg TootsNewFriend21.jpg Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes